


Time on the Reserve

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, LoveFest 2020, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, TeamEros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Luna's newest project brings her to Romanian's Dragon Reserve where she meets an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Entwinedlove's Gift Fest 2020, Love Fest 2020





	Time on the Reserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> This was written for The Fairest of the Rare's LoveFest2020!  
> Prompt was Luna/Charlie - coworkers  
> #LoveFest2020 #TeamEros

"It's... Luna, isn't it?" a man's voice said from behind her.

Luna turned around to see a handsome red-haired, freckled man behind her. He was barrel-chested and his arms were so thick his tee-shirt pulled tight around them. He looked familiar. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Charlie Weasley, we met at my brother Bill's wedding?"

She smiled widely at him with his confirmation that she did indeed know him. "That makes sense."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around at the wooden walls of the visitor's centre and main office. "I mean, are you taking a tour of the Reserve?"

"Miss Lovegood?" The office manager said from behind the counter. She was holding a scroll of parchment and a key. "I've got your renter's paperwork finished."

Luna answered Charlie even as she walked towards the manager. "I'm actually going to be doing some advanced research for a new chapter in the next edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"Oh!" The manager said when she saw Charlie, "How good of you to stop by Weasley. Miss Lovegood here will be staying in the second bedroom of your bungalow. You'll be a doll and show her the place, yeah? I've got that meeting with the financiers to prepare for." She handed the scroll and key to Luna and then disappeared back into the office and employee work areas.

Luna turned to Charlie and smiled at him. He looked a bit shocked.

"You're working... here. And living in my bungalow... right. Uh," he cleared his throat. "Sorry, a lot of information to take in at once. I came down here to put in an order for peat moss and dragonhide gloves. I guess I'll do that later, then." He nodded and seemed to collect himself. He grinned at her. "So, my bungalow. I think I can show you around."

"Brilliant," she answered. She again took in the way his shirt showed off his muscular chest. His freckles were thickest over his nose, making him look almost tanned. She smiled and couldn't help but wonder if he was just as freckled beneath his clothes. Maybe she'd get to find out since she was sharing a bungalow with him.

As he gestured her back towards the door, he asked, "Fantastic Beasts, huh? They're going to have a more in-depth chapter about dragons?"


End file.
